9 Letters (and 5 Replies)
by Some random guy.or girl
Summary: A quick feel-good drabble in the form of a series of letters and secret messages sent between Naruto and Sasuke after the Fourth Shinobi War. Sasunaru


**Warning:** YAOI! BL, HOMONESS AHEAD. Don't like don't read. Sasuke X Naruto

 **Summary:** A quick drabble in the form of a series of letters and secret messages sent between Naruto and Sasuke after the Fourth Shinobi War.

 **Word Count:** 1079

* * *

 _1_

 _Sasuke,_

 _ **I** t's been a while, Konoha restoration is coming along quite well. How's your travels coming along? Don't get killed, teme._

 _-Naruto U._

* * *

 _2_

 _Sasuke,_

 ** _M_** _y life is complete. Thought I'd share the joyous news that I was just gifted a lifetime coupon at Ichiraku Ramen. Let's go eat there when you come back hey? My treat!_

 _-Naruto U._

* * *

 _3_

 _Sasuke,_

 _ **I** bet you could never guess, I have a bunch of fangirls too now! You jealous, teme? _

_But seriously though, I don't know how you dealt with the hoards of girls before. I'm finding random letters and gifts_ in my apartment. _Just reminded me of you back in the days._

 _Hope you're still alive._

 _-Naruto U._

* * *

 _4_

 _Sasuke,_

 _ **S** akura has been super busy at the hospital, she's really doing some amazing stuff these days. Everyone else is doing great too. Shikamaru is now officially Kakashi-sensei's advisor. I've been carrying out some super awesome missions with ANBU and doing my best to rank up from genin. You better be kicking ass out there too, don't drag Team 7 down._

 _-Naruto U._

* * *

 _5_

 _Teme!_

 _ **S** tupid Sasuke-bastard. I'm beginning to think the hawks are losing the letters or you're dead. Then I remember you're a fucking asshole. Write back once in a while, teme!_

 _-Naruto U._

Sasuke furrowed his brows, the corner of his lips raised ever so slightly in amusement. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he'd hadn't had the time to respond to any of Naruto's letters before.

Not that he really knew what to say. Whatever he wanted to tell Naruto, his travels, his thoughts, his penance... It was all too much to just put pen to paper.

Besides, Naruto's letters literally had been a pile of non-sense for the most part.

Sasuke sighed again as he recalled his previous letters, mostly consisting of mundane anecdotes, and wondered why Naruto sent them at all. He had thought the blond would have more to say.

His sharingan allowed him to recall the contents perfectly. The crinkle in the paper, the surprisingly neat handwriting, every word...

A sharp breath escaped him, his eyes widening as he realized something. He chuckled to himself, a warmth spreading through his belly and his chest.

 _(ONE)_

 _Dobe,_

 _ **L** ike I'd die so easily. I've been busy. I have all your letters._

 _-Sasuke U._

* * *

 _6_

 _Teme,_

 _ **Y** ou bastard, about time you replied. I'm being sent on a mission to Iwagakure, I'll be out of Konoha for a month or so. Heard you were around there right now, don't be surprised if you see me._

 _-Naruto U._

 _(TWO)_

 _Dobe,_

 _ **O** n my way Kirigakure, sorry. Don't get killed._

 _-Sasuke U._

* * *

 _7_

 _Sasuke,_

 _ **O** ur mission was successful. Didn't know you can apologize. I'm back in Konoha now. _

_What are you doing right now? Where are you?_

 _-Naruto U._

 _(THREE)_

 _Dobe,_

 _ **V** isiting Sunakagure, Kakashi sent me just last week. _

_Don't burn your brain cells out. Figured if you wanted to see me you'd just outright say it. Felt sorry for disappointing your dumb ass._

 _-Sasuke u._

* * *

 _8_

 _Teme,_

 _ **U** NBELIEVABLE. I just thought we'd cross paths during that mission. Don't flatter yourself bastard. If_ you've _got something to say, say it to my face. You're infuriating._

 _-Naruto U._

 _(FOUR)_

 _Dobe,_

 _ **E** ven if you say that I am infuriating, you're still writing to me. I can say whatever I want to your face, but it seems like you enjoy playing a game of subtlety. Quite ironic really - but two can play at that game._

 _-Sasuke U._

* * *

 _9_

 _Bastard,_

 _Don't fuck around with me, this isn't a game to me. I can't say shit to you if you're not here._

 _-Naruto U._

 _(FIVE)_

 _Naruto,_

 ** _You_ _usuratonkachi._**

 _-Sasuke U._

* * *

Naruto's hands shook as he gripped the note that barely passed as a "letter".

"WHAT THE HELL, BASTARD!" He yelled in his empty apartment. The pit of his stomach raging a war between a fury of disappointment at Sasuke's taunt and an uncertain pulse of jittery heat at the possibility that the "letter" was not a taunt.

A hand reach over instinctively to his chest, a futile attempt to will his pounding heart to calm the heck down, and _stop hurting_. Was it a taunt? Was it the last message to their little "game" they had come to play? Either way, it was driving him insane.

Naruto's head snapped up at the ring of the doorbell. The subconscious act of breathing momentarily forgotten as he felt the familiar chakra coming from the other side of the door.

Sasuke watched on calmly as he listened to the footsteps quickly stomping towards the door, amused at the fact that he was likely the culprit to Naruto's current rise in temper. It was confirmed when he locked eyes with furious blue pools as the door swung open, he could still see his last letter clutched in a bandaged hand.

"Bastard! What the _hell_ is this supposed to-"

Sasuke had winced at the loud voice. He looked at those blue, _blue_ eyes, the eyes that always guided him through the dark, and reached his hand up to cup a whiskered cheek. That simple act had effectively cut the blond short of his rant.

"Sasuke?"

He could see a slight blush flourishing the tip of Naruto's nose. He stroked the smooth skin of his face, s _o soft, so warm,_ and regretted that he had never done so sooner.

"I missed you too, dobe." He had leaned in as he spoke.

Naruto was the same height as he was now, the soft roundness of his face had given way to a sharp jawline, his happy-go-lucky innocence molded into an air of matured confidence. He wondered if he had changed as much in those blue eyes that looked straight into his, after almost two lonely years on the road.

Then the blue was gone and Naruto had closed the distance between the them.

It was a firm press of lips against lips. Then it was a sloppy desperate grapple of mouth against mouth. An unfamiliar battle of dominance not between two great ninjas but between two inexperienced young men. An act of mutual relief in searching, fighting, finding and finally accepting.

When they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other's, they felt the weight of the world just a little less heavy than it had been.

"Love you too, teme."

"Tadaiima." Sasuke breathed a small chuckle and pressed his lips against his blond's once more.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading! In case it isn't clear, piece together the letters/words in bold and you'll find their message to each other ;)

Comment and review!


End file.
